


A formiddable pair

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Lovers make a great team.





	A formiddable pair

Our tale starts during The Battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks are fighting off Death Eaters back to back.

Kingsley knocked another Death Eater off their feet and asked, "How are you holding up back there, Dora?"

Tonks smiled. "Never better, King."

Kingsley fought off all the Death Eaters near him and spun round to face Tonks just in time to see a killing curse flying towards her.

He roared. "Get away from her!"

Kingsley threw himself in front of Tonks and skillfully deflected the spell back towards the group of Death Eaters.

Tonks gasped. "You saved me."

Kingsley pulled her into a hug and reassured her, "As long as I'm here, no harm will ever come to you again; Dora."

Tonks pushed him away, so she could look him in the eye and smirked. "I love you too, silly."


End file.
